


every breath i take

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink/Prompt: Breathplay. I’d like it consensual, with angst kept to a minimum





	every breath i take

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shut up, Akanishi,” Kame hisses, fists clenched and eyes dark.

“No, I’m serious,” Jin tells their dates, who gaze up at him with doting eyes as Jin gestures animatedly with his hands. “When we were juniors he’d follow me around like a lost puppy. He always had to get my approval for everything. It was like I was his senpai!”

Kame’s glare could have scarred half of Kanjani8, but Jin just grins.

“That is so cute!” Kame’s date squealed, linking arms with her friend and bouncing happily. “Akanishi-kun is a great senpai, I’m sure.”

“Excuse us,” Kame says, not sounding polite at all, and doesn’t even look at the girls before grabbing Jin’s arm and dragging him into the bathroom.

Jin’s laughing like he’s drunk, except that he’s not, not even close; he’s just amused at the way Kame’s so pissed off that he locks the door and approaches Jin like he’s going to choke him or something.

When that’s exactly what he does, Jin’s not laughing anymore. Kame’s hand is firm on his neck, narrowed eyes shooting daggers into his with intent. He’s not doing it right, of course, but Jin still reacts. It’s not the expected reaction of flailing and fighting back, no no, Jin’s body chooses to fall completely lax and let out the softest moan.

The look in Kame’s eyes changes drastically, the anger turning to amusement as his lips turn up in a smirk. “You like this.”

Jin thinks about protesting, but then Kame’s thumb moves over to his throat and up, making Jin’s head tilt back without any pressure. He passes over Jin’s Adam’s apple and Jin moans again, the noise a bit distorted this time.

“Are you fucking with me?” Kame asks in his deepest, serious voice. “Because if you are, I really will choke you.”

“Not…” Jin gasps, his voice pure breath. “… fucking… with you.”

Kame’s other hand slides up the back of Jin’s neck just in time to cushion his head as he’s slammed further into the wall. “Akanishi,” he says quietly. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything,” Jin growls harshly. “Just don’t stop.”

Something flashes in Kame’s eyes that Jin doesn’t see for very long, his own eyelids falling shut to comply with his body’s demand to focus completely on what’s being done to him. It’s like a tease, the way Kame’s fingers trail lightly over his neck while his thumb gently caresses his throat, and he groans in frustration until he feels Kame’s breath on his face.

It’s not that Kame’s a bad kisser, it’s that Jin’s not really trying. He opens his mouth and moves his tongue against Kame’s, but he’s not really into it. He’s more concerned at how Kame’s hand has stilled on his neck, and before he knows it he’s grabbed Kame’s wrist and relocated his hold, in turn bringing Kame closer.

When he lets his arm drop, his fingers land on Kame’s hip and he clutches onto it, leading Kame to lean his thigh between Jin’s legs, pushing them apart and rubbing at the growing bulge in his pants. Kame tears his mouth away and groans, unabashedly, pressing his forehead to Jin’s shoulder as he starts rocking against Jin and tightening his grip.

Jin squeaks because that’s all he can do, now Kame’s doing it _right_ and his breath is caught in his throat, allowed at a gradual pace but not quick enough. Jin’s knees give out and Kame barely catches him in time as they both fall to the dirty floor, Jin landing in Kame’s lap and latching onto him like a parasite.

The tile is hard and cold against Jin’s back as he’s rolled over, even colder as Kame makes quick work of his pants and starts to push them down with one hand. Ordinarily Jin wouldn’t let this happen, at least not this way, but Kame’s tongue is sucking on his Adam’s apple while his fingers apply pressure beneath it, softly pushing up, and somehow it feels better than if it were being done to his cock.

“Ka-me,” Jin sputters, rolling his hips for some type of friction and feeling nothing but chilled, recycled air.

“Open your eyes,” Kame whispers, pulling back and loosening his hold a little.

Jin can only peek, but it’s enough to see Kame staring down at him, panting, his hair in his eyes that are glazed over. “Please tell me you want this.”

“I…” Jin coughs, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kame’s touch turns soothing. “I told you not to stop.”

Without responding, at least not vocally, Kame’s unfastening his belt and popping a cap, and Jin starts to laugh out loud at the thought of Kame bringing lube on a date (with a girl). But before the first chuckle can be released, Kame’s pushing apart his thighs and probing him with slicked flingers, and then it’s not very funny anymore. Jin groans instead, using all of his voice, at least until Kame gently squeezes Jin’s neck and he chokes.

He knows Kame can feel him contract, the intense stimulation he can only receive from this type of stimulation, and he almost comes untouched when Kame jabs deep inside and hits his spot. He can’t moan, the sound forced to dissolve in his throat, and he’s starting to slip away as less and less oxygen is permitted to his brain.

The touch disappears, his neck freed, and he blinks questioningly while unseeing. “Kame…”

“No more until the end,” Kame says, his own voice strained, and Jin focuses to see his worried eyes. “You were starting to turn blue. I’ll do it again when you’re ready, okay?”

Jin nods, opening his mouth to respond, but only a shrill moan comes out because Kame’s _inside_ him, pushing his spine into the floor as he buries himself all way, pausing to let Jin get used to him before moving slowly.

Kame groans sharply, like he’s surprised, and Jin pries his eyes open to see Kame’s face distorted in pure ecstasy, his jaw lax and his face flushed as his forehead starts to perspire and his hair is sticking to his face. Jin feels him hard inside him and pushes back, putting more strain on his spine but only until Kame grabs him by the ass and relieves some of the tension.

Jin’s mouth falls open, his hips automatically undulating to match Kame’s thrusts, and when he manages to make his hand move between them all he has to do is squeeze while his body pushes up into it. “Kame,” he says quickly, desperately, reaching for Kame’s arm with his free hand and dragging it back to his neck.

“Jin,” Kame whispers, and later Jin will realize it’s the first time he’s been addressed this way by this person in years, but for now it’s the uncertainty in his voice and the tenderness of his touch that has Jin feeling sentimental.

“You can do it, Kame,” Jin says, emitting a strangled moan as he kneads the head of his cock, one which is promptly halted by Kame’s thumb on his windpipe.

Kame’s slamming into him, the sound of his balls slapping against Jin’s ass echoing off the walls, Jin’s hand flying up and down on himself as Kame tightens his hold. He wavers a little as Jin’s body starts to shudder, but he doesn’t falter, remaining firm and steady and waiting until Jin’s mouth opens to scream in orgasm before denying his breath completely.

Jin can feel it in his brain, talk about a mind fuck, behind his eyes and in his sinuses where the tingles originate and shoot down every single one of his nerves to the tips of his fingers and toes. He feels Kame pull out and come somewhere else, not on him, and then Kame’s warm body is on top of his, fitting rather nicely between his legs that stiffly stretch out.

When he can breathe again, it’s Kame’s air, their mouths fused together as Kame purposely exhales into Jin’s lungs. Their lips remain touching, not exactly kissing but not exactly not as Jin very slowly regains his breath. Kame flicks the tip of his tongue along Jin’s bottom lip and Jin comes alive, tilting his head to kiss him properly and embracing him with both arms.

His back hurts like a bitch as they sit up, awkwardly not making eye contact while he cleans himself up the best he can. He manages to stand up and hisses at the pain, but then Kame’s palm is gently massaging his spine and Jin leans back, leaning his head on Kame’s shoulder as Kame’s other arm wraps around his waist.

“Come on,” Kame says softly, poking Jin in the side towards the door. “Let’s get out of here.”

Jin’s mind clears and his eyes pop open, remembering who they left outside. “What about the girls?”

Kame chuckles, dipping his face into Jin’s neck to kiss the marks he produced. “What girls?”


End file.
